The Vortex
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: There is an awful rumor going around school about Cindy Vortex, and Jimmy doesn't know what to believe. What he does know is that they have a book report together, and Cindy is acting Freindlier than usual. Cindy X Jimmy rated M for language and lemons


_Author's note: And I'm back again, I know I'm going at a pretty slow pace but I've got like 15 stories lined up and work almost everyday of the week. Anywho this was from the December slate last year but I never got to it, so here it is now. I hope you enjoy, I own nothing!_

It had been years since James Isaac Neutron had hung out with Cynthia Aurora Vortex, not because he thought he was better than her or anything. Ever since highschool they had drifted apart, having their own stuff to focus on, Jimmy with his science, Cindy with her sports. So Jimmy was somewhat pleased to learn that they had a book report together, and would both perform an oral essay in front of class together.

But Jimmy was also nervous, because in recent years Cindy had become a bit of a highschool celebrity. And for all the worst reasons, because she had been labeled The Dick Vortex. It was rumored that Cindy had a Crazy sex drive, and that she fucked any guy she hung out with. Over twenty guys had stories about how they'd had their way with her, most of which happened on study nights.

Now Jimmy knew Cindy for a long time and figured it was just a rumor, but on the other hand he hadn't hung out with her in over two years and she might very well have developed an insane sex drive. And he wasn't going to shame her for that, it was completely natural for someone her age he guessed. But if it was true, was she going to try and seduce him?

Jimmy wasn't sure how he'd deal with that, especially given their history together. Now Cindy wasn't bad looking, quite the opposite actually. She had an extremely attractive athletic build, with defined muscles that weren't intrusive like her aunt's. She had a nice pair of breasts that her that weren't too large and were more firm due to her exercise, and a perfect curvy backside that guys couldn't help but stare at.

She was also really pretty, having smooth skin and long silky blonde hair. She had beautiful green eyes, and a cute little thing she does with her eyebrow when she knew she was right. In all honesty Jimmy would be super lucky if she was his girlfriend, but Jimmy didn't want to just have sex with her and then leave.

"Hey Jimmy? You okay?" Carl asked him from the other side of their lunch table, snapping him back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just nervous about this whole report with Cindy, you guys don't believe the rumors do you?" He asked curiously, and Sheen laughed. "You have to study with The Dick Vortex! She's gonna suck your dick!"

Jimmy sighed and chastised his friend. "Sheen, call her by her name, and there's no reason to be vulgar! I'm being serious though, what if the rumors are true and she expects me to… you know!?" Carl took a thoughtful bite of his sandwich, and suggested. "Well why don't you just ask her about it, I'm sure if you just let her know you're uncomfortable she'll leave you alone?"

Jimmy thought about that, what if he did just ask her? Surely she'd respect his wishes, which made asking the best option if the rumors were true. But if the rumors weren't true, would she get pissed off that he believed a silly rumor? But he didn't get to think about it too long before Cindy strode over to their table, slapping her hand on the table to get his attention. "Neutron!"

He snapped out of his stupor and looked up at her, and she said in a very authoritative tone. "We're studying at my place tonight, no offense but your mother is overbearing and you father is nosy and never shuts up. My parents are out for their anniversary, so it'll be quiet and we won't be bothered. I'll order pizza, what do you want on it?"

Jimmy was about to answer, but some kid named Jonathan shouted. "Looks like The Dick Vortex is closing in on her next victim!" To which Cindy whirled around and shouted. "Why don't you shut the fuck up and mind your own goddammit business Jonathan! I'm not taking shit from someone who pulls his pants all the way down to pee at a urinal!" Jonathan lowered his head in shame, and Cindy turned back to him. "Pizza toppings! Now, or I'm ordering what I want!"

Jimmy gulped and said. "Whatever you get will be fine I'm sure." Cindy nodded, and to his surprise smiled. "Cool, see you at 6." And walked away, giving Jonathan a harsh glare as she past. Jimmy turned to Sheen and said. "Just remember that next time you want to call her The Dick Vortex, with your luck she'll be right behind you."

Cindy was walking home with Libby talking when she brought up her and Jimmy's study date. "So all alone with Jimmy huh? That's should be interesting?" Cindy frowned, and said in a dangerous tone. "If you say the words dick vortex I'm going to kill you." Libby laughed and said. "Girl you know I don't believe all that mess, but you and Jimmy haven't seen each other in forever and you had quite the crush on him as a kid."

Cindy laughed and mumbled "Had?" Only to realize she said that out loud, slapping her hand over her mouth. But it was too late! And Libby was already staring at her wide-eyed. "Oh my God, you still like him!?" Cindy shushed her, looking around to make sure no one she knew was around. "Yes, okay? And I'm only telling the truth because you're too smart and won't drop it until I tell you, so yeah I still have a crush on Jimmy!"

Libby smiled and asked. "So were you planning on making a move tonight then?" When she received a glare from Cindy she clarified. "Not that kinda move, like kissing him and telling him how you feel?" Cindy suddenly looked very self-conscious, which wasn't normal. "Well I'm afraid to… Jimmy's no doubt heard about the rumors, and I'm afraid he'll misinterpret my intentions."

Libby took a chance and asked. "Well would sex with Jimmy really be that bad?" Cindy sighed. "Probably not, but I don't want to scare him off! So better safe than sorry, I should just stick to studying…" Libby patted her shoulder and shook her head sympathetically, saying. "Well you do you Cin, but you'll never know if you don't try. I'll talk to you tomorrow, let me know how it goes."

Cindy had never lived too far away from him, so it only took Jimmy ten minutes to walk to her house. So there he stood, at her front door willing himself to ring the doorbell. He was nervous, and his parents hadn't helped. When they heard he was going over to a girls house to study, and that her parents weren't home they gave him four condoms and told him to be smart.

He took a deep breath and rang the bell, waiting for her to answer while his heart beat against his ribs. A couple of seconds later she opened the door, and his heart stopped. She had her hair down instead of up in her signature ponytail, and wore her house casual clothes. A green spaghetti strap tank top that showed off her ample biceps, with an orange sports bra underneath and a pair of black athletic shorts.

"Right on time, glad to see you are punctual as ever. Come on in, I just ordered pizza, I hope you like meat lovers." As she walked towards the living room Jimmy cringed at the word meat lovers, trying to find a natural way to ask her what her expectations were for the evening without sounding rude. She pulled out her copy of Moby Dick and sat on the couch, making Jimmy glad they weren't going to her room.

He sat down next to her and asked. "So how are we doing this?" Mentally cursing himself for putting it that way. But Cindy evidently didn't notice, and said. "I was thinking we could read aloud to each other, and swap off every chapter, what do you think?" Jimmy nodded in agreement. "That sounds fine, should I go first or you?" Cindy opened her book, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'll go first."

She started reading, and Jimmy was enthralled by the way she read. She gave each characters different voices, making the story telling unique like he was listening to an audio book. The pizza arrived halfway through chapter 2 and she stood up to get the door, his eyes unconsciously drawn to her round ass as she walked by. Watching each cheek bounce with every step, realizing that he was ogling at her he blushed and averted his eyes.

A minute later she sat back down next to him, setting the pizza on the coffee table in front of them. She had also brought 2 purple flurpz and some paper plates, passing him a slice and settling back in. It was once again her turn to read, and Jimmy was allowed to think for a moment. She hadn't made a single pass at him all night, so the rumors must've just been rumors. This was a huge weight off his chest as he listened to her read, getting several more chapters in by 8:30.

"This whale they keep describing doesn't sound like a sperm whale, it's way too aggressive. It sounds more like a Livyatan melvillei, a prehistoric ancestor of the sperm whale which lived approximately 13 million years ago during the Miocene Period. They were much more aggressive and were flesh eaters." Jimmy said looking through his book, and Cindy giggled. "I think you're overthinking it Jimmy, besides, the Livyatan melvillei wasn't discovered until 2008 and named in 2010."

Jimmy nodded thoughtfully, but then noticed that she was closer to him. Really close to him, like hips were almost touching close. When had she moved so close to him? Why had she moved so close to him? Wait!? Was she going to make a move on him!? Jimmy tried to remain calm, but then he heard her voice softly say. "James… It's… it's nice to hang out with you again, I'm having a great time."

Jimmy turned to see her staring up at him, her eyes gazing into his. She slowly started to lean in, Jimmy's heart almost exploding with fear, excitement and hornyness. He remained still as Cindy closed her eyes and closed in, her hand on his thigh as their lips were inches apart. Jimmy wanted to lean in, but he suddenly got cold feet and stood up backing away, startling Cindy! "Jimmy! I-I'm sorry I misread the situation, I-"

But Jimmy said. "Look Cindy I think you're really pretty and all, but I think maybe we should take things a little slower!"

Cindy was speechless, every time she took a step forward he'd step back. He held up his hands like he was afraid of her, and this made her angry. "Did you think I was trying to have sex with you!?" She screeched, and Jimmy immediately realized his mistake. "Oh my God you believe those fucking rumors too! You thought I was coming onto you!? God! A girl can't show a shred of interest without guys minds instantly going to sex! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Jimmy tried to put his hand on her shoulder to explain, but she jolted away. "Don't touch me! I'm so sick and tired of all this bullshit, well Neutron you can tell everybody that it's a fucking lie and that I'm a virgin! Damnit!" Her voice was starting to quiver and tears were pouring down her cheeks, and she tried to hold it together as she continued to rant.

"I refuse to suck one guy's dick and he tells everyone I had sex with him, then it just spirals out of control until the whole school thinks I'm a slut who will fuck any guy who crosses my path! And no one fucking believes me because so many people say it's true…" She had her face buried in her hands at this point, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "I think it's best if you go home!" She choked out, and ran upstairs to her room slamming it after her.

Jimmy sighed running his hands through his hair, he messed up badly. So he did the smartest thing, and he called Libby. "What did you do?" She immediately answered, and Jimmy was confused. "How do you know I did anything?" Libby chuckled but didn't actually seem amused, saying. "Because you're supposed to be studying with my girl right now and your dumbass is calling me, and you only come to me when Cindy's upset. You did it in middle school and your doing it now, so I ask again… What. Did. You. Do!?"

Jimmy sighed and said. "Cindy tried to kiss me and I thought she was coming on to me, then she blew up and ran off crying." Libby sighed and said. "Well the answer is very simple… GO AFTER HER STUPID!" Jimmy pulled the phone away from his ear, then put it back when she was done yelling. "Do you like Cindy?"

Jimmy thought carefully for a second, did he like Cindy? She was attractive yeah, but that wasn't enough. The more he thought about it the more he realized how much he enjoyed her company, how funny she was, how she had adorable little ticks that drove him crazy. Ultimately he decided that he did in fact like Cindy, and he told libby. "Yes."

Libby laughed and said. "Yeah I know you do brainiac, she likes you too, now go fix it!" Then she hung up, and Jimmy stood and walked up the stairs to her room. He heard silent sniffles as he softly knocked on the door, only to have her yell. "Go away!" Jimmy opened the door and walked in, and Cindy cursed herself for not locking the door.

He walked over to her bed where she was hiding under her blankets, and he pulled the chair from her desk over to her bed and sat down. "Cindy?" He said in a gentle voice, and she responded with a terse reply of. "What?" She didn't come out of the blankets, and Jimmy sighed before saying. "I'm sorry, and before you say anything let me speak."

Cindy remained quiet waiting for him to speak, and he said. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, I knew that those rumors were probably fake. But I let them confuse me and change my view of you, when I should have just asked you about it from the beginning." Cindy pulled the blankets off and sat up, her beautiful face red from crying. Jimmy looked her in the eye and said. "The rumors didn't sound like you, but I haven't seen you in so long that I didn't know if you had changed… basically I-"

"Was overthinking everything?" Cindy finished for him, and he laughed and said. "Like always…" Cindy wiped her tears away, and said in a very timid voice. "James, do you like me… the way I like you?" Jimmy nodded, taking her hands in his. "Yeah, I do… do you mind if we try that kiss again?" Cindy nodded and he moved over to her bed, sitting in front of her and they leaned in towards each other.

Their lips hovered inches away from one another, then they finally connected. It was a gentle kiss, nothing intense or passionate, just a sweet loving kiss. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes, then they kissed again. This time there was fire behind it, a burning passion as they applied more force to the kiss. Cindy swiped her tongue across his lips and he let her in, his own tongue invading her mouth.

Cindy moaned as they made out, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. Their hands roamed each others bodies, Cindy rubbing his chest while her ran his hands up and down her defined Arms and back muscles. He was pretty sure she could snap him in half with little effort, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on.

His jeans were starting to feel tight in the groin, Cindy taking notice of the hard bulge pressing into her round backside. She smiled and broke the kiss, saying. "James, I know I said that I wasn't trying to have sex with you… but you're making me really horny right now!" She sat up grinding on the tent in his pants, but while she was doing so she noticed a blue plastic thing sticking out of his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked pulling one of the condoms out of his pocket, and she laughed. "You really did think you were getting laid tonight!" Jimmy blushed and clarified. "Actually those are from my parents, they heard I was gonna be here with you… so they gave me four condoms and said to be smart." Cindy eyed the condom and set it down, pulling off her green tank top and chucking it behind her.

"Well since we have them, we might as well use them. But know this James, if we have sex that means you're officially my boyfriend. Got it?" Jimmy ran his hands down her toned six-pack, then around her hips to grab her ass. She yelped when he grabbed her butt and he said. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She moaned as he massaged her ass, biting her lip as she kept grinding on his covered dick.

Cindy finally had enough and got up to start tearing her clothes off, Jimmy following her example. He pulled off his shirt as she yanked down her shorts, then helping him with his jeans leaving then both in their underwear. Jimmy was wearing plaid boxers like he always did with a huge tent in them, and Cindy had on her sports bra and a cute pink pair of panties. They were a tad tight, so her ass leaked out on either side.

Cindy sat back on his lap, peeling off her sports bra revealing her firm and round tits. Jimmy stared for a bit, reaching up and grabbing them elisiting a moan from her. She continued grinding his lap as he fondled her chest, her strong and gripping his length through the material. This made him moan, and she fished it out to get a good look at it.

Cindy's eyes widened as she saw his dick, it was as thick as a summer sausage, and seven and a half inches in length. His large balls hanging below his monster cock, filled to the brim with cum. She reached for the condom and tore it open, getting off him to fully remove his underwear. She stripped her own panties off leaving them both completely naked, and she placed the rubber on the head.

She slowly spread the rubber about 3/4ths of the way down before she ran out of condom, and she nervously got on top of him. But Jimmy grabbed her hips and quickly switched positions, now hovering over her with her legs spread. "James… this is my first time, please be gentle?" He leaned in and kissed her again as he lined up with her entrance, his cock spreading her wet lips making them both moan into the kiss.

Jimmy slowly inched his way inside until he reached her hymen, and he broke the kiss to ask. "This will hurt a bit, are you sure you want to do this?" Cindy braced herself and nodded, so Jimmy thrust forward taking her virginity. Cindy cried out in pain as stretched her open, Jimmy only being about half way inside. He didn't move so the pain could subside, and so she could get used to his girth.

After a solid minute she started to move her hips, whispering. "You can move now, slowly." Jimmy started pulling out, then sliding back in. Both of them moaning as they gyrated their hips, he was so large! Stretching her pussy wide as he thrust inside her, sending pleasure rippling through her body. And she was so tight, her vaginal walls gripping him and pulling at the loose skin of his cock under the condom.

Jimmy ran his hands up her sides until he reached her breasts, groping them as they slowly but surely picked up the pace. Cindy moaned softly as he grabbed her boobs, letting out a high-pitched whimper when he pinched her sensitive nipples. "Fuck!" She cursed, grabbing his hips and forcing him to go faster. Jimmy understood and shoved more of his cock inside of her, almost all the way as he played with her tits.

"James!" She gasped out, her nails digging into his skin as she got closer to release. Jimmy watched her as they made love, her face so beautiful in her moment of bliss. "You're so beautiful…" he said amazed, and Cindy blushed as her kissed her again. Shoving his dick all the way in, his hot straining balls touching her ass. Cindy's eyes widened as his whole cock entered her, moaning into their kiss as he pulled out and slammed back in.

"Oh god!" She screamed as she broke their kiss, James kissing along her jaw and throat. "Fuck me James! Harder!" James nibbled on her neck as he picked up the pace, the wet slapping of their hips and Cindy's screams filled the room. Cindy bit her lip and whimpered as he fucked her, her long muscular legs wrapping around his hips.

Jimmy knew he couldn't last too much longer, gasping into her ear. "Cindy! I'm very close…" Cindy gave a very affectionate love bite to his earlobe before saying. "It's okay James, I'm close too." Hearing this James picked her up much to Cindy's surprise, and held her up by her round ass. "Jimmy!? What are you-" Cindy started to ask but she never got to finish, as Jimmy started to slam his dick up into her.

Cindy's eyes rolled back as he ferociously fucked her, her plump ass bouncing on his cock. Her pussy not able to take anymore as she came hard, letting out a strangled cry as her whole body shook. Her pussy clenched and spasmed around his large man pipe, causing him to gum as well. The tip of the condom ballooning with his hot semen as their pace slowed, both of them breathing heavily.

But James suddenly realized how heavy she was, and they both screamed as he was crushed under her athletic frame. His cock slipping out of her pussy, sending a shiver up her spine. "Oh my god! Jimmy are you okay?" She asked rolling off of him, and the genius groaned.

"You are heavier than I thought, how much do you work out?" Cindy laughed and flexed her biceps. "Oh you know you love how in shape I am, quit being a big baby!" She leaned down and kissed him, which he reciprocated. She laid next to him and rested her head on his chest, humming contently.

They laid there for a while, enjoying each others warmth. "So?" Jimmy said out of nowhere. "Hm?" Cindy hummed curiously, looking up at him. "I was thinking, you said you were a virgin. But 21 guys at school have all claimed to have slept with you… well as your boyfriend I can't let that continue!" Jimmy said.

"Oh?" Cindy said as her eyebrows shot up, and he rolled to hold her close and look her in the eyes. "You up for a little scientific revenge?" He asked, and Cindy got an evil smile on her face. "Fuck yeah babe! Let's ruin some lives!" They kissed again but with a lot more viggor this time, Cindy breaking the kiss to say. "In the meantime…"

James groaned as she grabbed his cock, pulling off the first condom. "If my memory is correct, you still have three more condoms, right? How about we use them?" As she tore open the next rubber James thought to himself, maybe the part about her having a crazy high sexdrive wasn't so far fetched.

_Author's note: Well there we have it, what did y'all think. If enough people ask I'll continue this story, and show Cindy and Jimmy getting revenge on all 21 assholes and having different kinds of sex. Remember to review and I'll see y'all later._


End file.
